


Truth

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, Truth, poems about me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: But people are just the same, they wouldn’t change, why would they?They only judge and condemn what they can’t understandThe voices always say I’m not good enough





	Truth

 

_Always felt that I was different_

_That I’m not like everyone else_

_The weight of this truth…._

_Its crushing me from the inside_

_I’m afraid of what people would think of me_

_It scares me what my family could think, that they won’t understand the truth about me_

_Times have changed, nothing it’s the same as it used to be_

_But people are just the same, they wouldn’t change, why would they?_

_They only judge and condemn what they can’t understand_

_The voices always say I’m not good enough_

_That no one would ever accept me_

_I try to stop them, but they always come back at full force_

_I am my worst enemy_

_I’m the only one who is in the way of happiness_

_I want to cry and scream so loud just for the world to hear so they can hear my pain_

_Will they’ll know the truth about me?_

_I don’t have the answer to that_

_Maybe one day…_

_I will tell the truth about me_

_**But not today** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!!! Let me know what you think!!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @lizzy92rc


End file.
